


Of Universes, Accidental Texts, and Rose Tyler

by justbygrace



Series: Pete's World [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, implied sexytimes, with a side of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I saw this post - <a href="http://tinyconfusion.tumblr.com/post/143043398290/thatsthat24-i-love-tumblr-messenger">here</a> - with tags suggesting that Tentoo would send an accidental text to Jackie. And...well, I went with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Universes, Accidental Texts, and Rose Tyler

He didn't realize right away, oh no, why would the universe be that kind to him? It was never that kind to him - it would have no reason to start now. No, the universe generally liked to screw him over; he was pretty sure it was what the universe did for fun. It - and wasn't that a shame, that universal "it," he did so hate to misgender things - it probably woke up in the morning thinking, how can I screw with the Doctor today? and it probably made a check-list and checked the items twice, unless that was Santa, it was so hard to keep all those benevolent beings straight. Though no one would accuse the Universe (and yes, it did need a capital U) of being benevolent...or straight come to that. Anyway, what had the universe EVER done for him...taking away his planet, his home, his people, making everyone he cared about (that the universe hadn't completely annihilated anyway) not-immortal. Okay, yes, the universe had given him some great people, some amazing people, some truly epically amazing (oh no, was he starting to pick up the lingo? maybe not the word "epic" then) people - people like Martha and Donna and Rose, oh Rose Tyler. ROSE TYLER! Sometimes he just needed to shout that name at the top of his lungs - why are those people staring? So impolite, Rose says so all the time, though usually she is talking to him, not to anyone else. It's just that people are so interesting, especially this brand of people, an impolite way to refer to them Rose says, but there are only so many ways to classify things (or people) and he just doesn't have the memory to classify them like he used to. Especially when Rose was talking to him, the way she gets, all hand-on-her-hips and shaking finger; adorable and angry and oh-so-very-hot. He likes to think of her like that most often, especially when he is alone and she is so very far away, thinking about her pink lips and golden hair, her deft fingers and bright golden eyes. He likes to imagine himself there, at her mercy, her all in charge and dominant, telling him what he needs to do. He's so very powerful (maybe not like he once was, but powerful enough) and sometimes it is so very good to have someone else take the reigns, to take charge and give orders. He likes to imagine that she is saying his name in that velvety way she has. "Doctor." Like flowing chocolate. "Doctor." No, more like hardened amber. "Doctor!"

The Doctor suddenly came to himself with a start, blinking experimentally at his surroundings. In front of him was a Rose Tyler that looked surprisingly like the Rose Tyler of his dreams, same shaking finger, same hand-on-hip... in fact she looked suspiciously like, "Jackie!"

"Jackie?" Rose sighed. "Doctor, what are you on about? First you come wandering into my office all slack-jawed and stare into space for five minutes and then you you bring up my mum? What is going on?"

"I sent a text to your mum and she, oh Rose, she is going to kill me!" the Doctor, threw himself into a chair and then just as quickly stood up. "But you know, it might take her awhile to find me. Especially since she thinks I'm still tinkering in the basement and I have this new idea I want us to try."

Rose shook her head at him, her smile evident even as she sighed, "What text? And what idea?" 

"It was about cows, not that important really. Just something I saw that would be funny, but the idea! Oh Rose, it starts something close to this. And oh Rose! I think you're gonna love it." He was up on his feet again, all but rubbing his hands together as he spoke. 

"Can we put this idea into practice here? Or is this more of a leave and go back to the flat kind of thing?" she asked, head tilted to one side, her eyes suggesting she had let the cow text to Jackie go but would get to the bottom of that eventually, but interested in his plan.

"Oh no," the Doctor said, his eyes lighting with anticipation, "here is just fine. Now all we need to do is lock the office door - like that - and then I need you to go back to the way you looked when I came in. No, no, not sitting down - there you go! Hand-on-your hip, eyes all fiery! Perfect. Now then...."


End file.
